The present invention relates to educational toys and, in particular, to a fireman""s helmet for recreational and educational use by children.
Although fire safety is taught to children in most schools, quite often many of the rules are not remembered when presented in the teacher-student type format.
With the loss of so many firemen in the Sep. 11, 2001 terrorist attack on the World Trade Center Twin Towers in New York, there has been an increased awareness among children as well as adults as to what firemen do. While always heroic figures to children, public safety officials, particularly firemen, are authoritative in their messages.
As in other educational pursuits, whenever learning can be made fun, such as playing games and the like, then the lessons will be longer remembered or even never forgotten.
The present invention provides a realistic fireman""s helmet for youth equipped with features identifying with the fireman""s attire for general recreational activities and an educational messaging system for teaching and reinforcing important lessons relating to fire safety. The helmet is a scaled replication of a fireman""s helmet, complete with a pivoting clear safety visor and a two light vision system. A voice synthesizer carried in the helmet provides an instructive series of important fire safety lessons for the child. The helmet makes the rules of fire safety fun to learn by designating the child or youth as a junior fire marshal with a fireman""s hat that can be adjusted to fit their head. When the student sees himself in the mirror wearing a functioning fireman""s helmet including a functioning headlight system and face shield, the student becomes excited and will be in a learning frame of mind.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide fireman""s helmet for children that is realistic and instructive.
Another object of the invention is to provide a replicated fireman helmet having a messaging system for teaching a child fire safety lesson.
A further object of the invention is to provide an educational device in the form of a fireman""s helmet, which may be worn for realistic fireman""s play activities and provides educational messages for the wearer related to fire safety.